Monkey
Monkey His real name 'Oliver Monk', he is one of the four members of the 'Cat Squad', the main characters of the 'Legon Of Stupid Things' comic.How he came to aquire the nickname 'Monkey' (aka. Monkey Monk) is as yet unexplained in the comic. Appearance: Monkey has an average-strong build that varies from page to page typically based on the artist of the page. He wears a simple shirt and trousers in a very laid back style. His most defining features is his hair, kept back by a bandana it varies in shape, size and style constantly due to his power, but is almost always large, black and typically curly. It is also normally tied back as well in a pony tail of sorts. Though he has facial hair in the picture to the right, he is normally clean shaven. Personality: Monkey has an extremely laid back personality, taking nothing personally and rolling with the flow in the chaotic and random universe that he's a part of. He is frequently taken advantage of due to his chilled back nature, such as in Page 54 where his afro is used to absorb or Page 21 where he is found unconcious and tied to a bed in 'Gay Land' (it is implied he was sodomised, but he never speaks of it). Despite this Monkey is loyal to his friends and always sticks by their side even if such things may be deemed foolish. He is able to endure alot and take it in stride, not letting it keep him down and not holding grudges. This make him emotionally one of the strongest (if not the strongest) people in the entire comic. He isn't always stoic and emotionless though, as he is shown in page 23 to be confident in himself and in his interview page he is shown to even attend discos and night clubs to enjoy the music and show off his 'Funky Monkey moves'. Powers: Monkey possesses the 'power of the fro', which means his hair can expand and detract to any size growing large enough to engulf an entire room, or even to completely engulfe (and subsiquently protect) Monkey himself. It can absorb almost any matter, storing it in a pocket dimension, frozen from time and space until Monkey calls upon it for his use. To top it off, his hair is infact a seperate sentient being called Matilda, capible of growing arms, eyes, a mouth and devowering anything and everything it desires, acting completely independantly of Monkey's wishes, able to act and attack even when he is unconcious. This means he is always protected from danger, but only so long as Matilda wills it. Monkey and Matilda's relationship is a delicate balance, she becomes stronger when he himself is weaker, either physically from battle or mentally from fatigue or fear. When Matilda becomes dominant she is a violent monster whom will rampage until either Monkey is able to control her again, or she becomes satisfied and becomes docile once more. History: The son of the scientist witch 'Rita Repulsa' and her magic sceptre, Monkey's unusual conception pretty much secured him an unusual life. Monkey moved out from his "Parent's" place first chance he got and lived a life free from weirdness for a while, but all that changed one fateful night at the local disco. As he wooed the dance floor with his funky moves, he caught fire, bringing his hair to life in the form of a monsterous being called 'Matilda'. Paralyzed with fear Monkey watched in horror as the monster attached to his head consumed and killed all the people on the dance floor. It was only after killing everyone on the dance floor that Matilda was satisfied and Monkey was able to regain control of his motor skills. He made his way to the bar to process what had occured and the barman (who survived the chaos by hiding) told him he should go to the Utopial Institute to get that beast under control so such an incident would not happen again. Since the other option was get arrested for the massacure, Monkey 'borrowed' his flatmate's space bike and took off to Utopia. There he got enroled and after the first year of training got Matilda under control and learnt how to harness her powers for his own means, and an uneasy alliance has been in place ever since. Relationships: - Trivia: -Oliver is the insert of one of the creator's best friends, whilst his real life counterpart has not been involved in the comic, he has concented to use of his name/appearance. -The name 'Monkey' is a nickname held by the character's real life counterpart, aquired as a child for his (at the time) monkey like appearance and knack for climbing up trees.